Remains of Humanity
by UACTrooper101
Summary: The USM Abraxis has managed to survive the Marker moon invasion of Earth through an act of cowardice by evacuating in time. However, this action will prove to be beneficial to the entire crew as they will soon find themselves stranded in another universe with a blue hedgehog as a known hero...


Remains of Humanity

Author's Note: Yep, this is yet another Sonic/Dead Space Xover in the roll of an EDF Marine Colonel from Dead Space Aftermath, who is one of many survivors from the necromorph outbreak on the Earth and the Lunar Colony from Dead Space 3. This will involve them being teleported to Mobius through an anomalous event aboard the USM Abraxis, the EDF ship from the film Dead Space Aftermath. The Colonel's name will be Matthew Richards, and his equipment will consist of an Advanced Soldier RIG, the unnamed assault rifle from Aftermath which will be given a name, the plasma pistol from Dead Space Aftermath, a stasis module and kinesis manipulator. Now I don't expect you to be surprised that Sonic and his friends won't trust the Abraxis crew right away, even though this will take place on the Mobius from Sonic X. The Sonic Characters will sound as they did in Sonic X. I'm going to have Tikal and Cosmo resurrected and I will also put Silver, Blaze, Omega, and Shadow in the series (yes, I'm going to make it seem like he survived using Chaos Control to stop the explosion the Metarex tried to create).

Edit 9/13/2016: Title changed to Remains of Humanity due to the original title sounding too much like the title for The Last Ship on TNT.

* * *

Chapter 1: Survival

Matthew's POV: I awoke with a gasp as someone was trying to get me out of bed by frantically shaking my shoulder. I turned and looked to see Sergeant Ramirez from my squad looking at me through the faceplate of his level six Advanced Combat RIG, even though I couldn't see the look in his eyes I could tell he was tired as well. He spoke to me saying, "good to see you're finally awake Colonel, time to suit up." I got out of my bunk and walked rather groggy to my computer terminal which would me the new objective of today. After looking it over I rushed over to mine and Ramirez's suit kiosk which was one of the suit kiosks in the barracks of the ship I was serving aboard as a Colonel, the USM Abraxis. A ship that managed to get away from Earth and the New Horizons Colony just as the Necromorph outbreak had started when the Brethren Moons arrived to absorb all that remained of humanity. And by a stroke of luck, every single Marine and Deck Crew were all alive and accounted for. As I stepped into the chamber to suit up I had still wondered why we couldn't rescue any other civilians aside from Agent Langford and a group of people from a CEC shuttle that we came across just as we were leaving. Thankfully there wasn't any Unitologist Rebels among them. Even though our ship had enough weaponry to level an entire city, we made an obligation to conserve every bullet possible. As I stepped out of the chamber and did a few stretches that we were required to do whenever we suited up in our Combat RIG's, I looked at my friend Ramirez who was already checking his standard issue XM75 10mm Carbine after he grabbed it from his arms locker by his bunk. I went over to my bunk, punched the code to open the lock on my gun locker and took out my weapons which were an XM75 Carbine and an M5A Plasma Pistol. These weapons were standard issue for the contingent of Marines aboard the Abraxis, unlike the USM Valor which had the SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle and the N99 Divet handgun in their armory. The Pulse Rifle and Divet were also used by the crew of other EDF Destroyers in the fleet but only half of them were in their arsenals, while the other half of the Corps used the XM75 and M5A.

After I had thoroughly checked my weapons and primed them I followed Ramirez out of our living quarters and joined up with Private Stevens and two other guys from our squad, Williams and Jones. I saw that the others were equipped with the same weapons me and Ramirez had. One of them walked up to me and asked, "Colonel, is something going down?" He spoke in a gruff voice which I responded by saying, "In some matter of speaking, yes. We've been told to gear up and await further orders from Commander Pierce on the bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The bridge of the Abraxis was buzzing with activity as Commander Stacey Pierce was conversing with Ellie Langford and the navigation officer about an anomaly that was detected very close to their ship's flight path. "Remind me again Agent Langford, why do you want us to investigate the anomaly?" The Commander said in a voice as cold as ice. Ellie said in response to the question, "Think about it, Commander I did a full analysis of the anomaly and it isn't anything I've ever seen before! This could be important, it might be able to help us with getting to the safe zone in the Pisces System." "Even so, Ellie, I can't see how it could help us if the object is going to intercept our flight path." The Commander said. "However, if you say it's that much of interest, then so be it. Helmsman, notify me when we reach the anomaly. Is that clear ?" The Helmsman turned to his superior and spoke with a Scottish accent saying, "Aye, ma'am."

And with that the Commander sent Ellie back to her quarters before leaving the bridge herself.

* * *

Colonel Richards' POV: I had just notified the Commander that we finished gearing up when she told me and my squad to head to the cargo hold to make sure the Deck Officer there had gotten the message regarding the anomaly we were en route for. I had told him to make certain that all cargo was secured and tethered. "Yeah, I was just about to call you, sir. You got here just as me and the boys were finishing up." "Alright" I said, "I'll get in touch with the Commander and tell her-"

 _"KZZZST ATTENTION THIS IS COMMANDER PIERCE. THE ANOMALY THAT WAS DETECTED IS NOW IN SIGHT, BE ADVISED IT HAS CHANGED INTO WHAT APPEARS TO BE A WORMHOLE. WE HAVE LOST CONTROL OF SHIP NAVIGATION. ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT!"_

* * *

Outside the Abraxis were the anomaly was on a collision course with it, was what appeared to be a cosmic energy field surrounding a baseball sized green gem that appeared to be cut in the seamless shape of an emerald that only glowed bright as was apparently sucking the Abraxis into it's energy field. As soon as the Abraxis made contact with the emerald, there was a massive flash of white light that seemed to engulf the entire warship. After the light passed the rear of the ship, it subsided with the Abraxis to be nowhere in sight with the emerald having disappeared as well.

To be continued?


End file.
